Hooked On Your Love
by huey.is.bae.143
Summary: Read and witness the "Joys" of High School love between The Boondocks gang and new friends as they find out what love is all about. Sometimes they have their good days and sometimes they don't. What will happen when friends become lovers? Lovers become forbidden? And sex, drugs, talent, lust, pregnancy, fear, and popularity play a factor in their relationships.
1. Prologue: Clique

**Jazmine's POV**

16-year-old Jazmine DuBois sat at her white vanity applying the last coat of her Mac pink matte lipstick. The strawberry blonde mulatto smiled at all the cute pictures of her and her friends surrounding the mirror.

She glanced at her most prized photo of her and her bestest friend Huey Freeman back when they were ten. Jazmine had to literally force him to take a picture with her on her birthday.

But the picture was adorable none the less. Ten-year-old Jazmine smiled proudly with her signature puff balls and hello kitty earrings sitting on Huey's lap dressed in a cute pink _Baby Phat_ sweatsuit. And Ten-year old Huey just sat there with his signature scowl mugging the camera wearing cargo jeans and a black t-shirt.

They had grown up so much since then.

Jazmine especially when she hit puberty blossomed into a beautiful young lady. Her skin had gotten darker and turned into a lovely butterscotch complexion. Her emerald green eyes were still held a childlike simplicity full of curiosity and wonder. She had soft smooth skin and full strawberry blonde hair had gotten a little more manageable but still thick, curly, and beautiful. Jazmine was a little slow when it came to puberty however.

While all of the other girls were getting their periods, boobs, and butt, Jazmine was still trying figure out what that funny feeling was in her stomach when she hung around Huey.

But when puberty hit her it her like a train.

She had a nice sized chest, thick hips, a tiny and toned waist, and a butt that would put Kim Kardashian to shame.

She noticed how boys paid her more attention once she developed but she never paid them any mind and for some reason people were stunned when she told them she never had a boyfriend. Partly because she really didn't pay the boys any mind, she has a Huey so why would she need one?

He had grown into his looks also. His Afro had grown bigger and more curly. And don't even get Jazmine started on his body. Whooo! The boy had the body of a Greek was so gorgeous but Jazmine would never think of him as more than a friend.

 _Honk!...Honk!_

Jazmine rolled her eyes with a slight grin and walked towards her bedroom window. "Daddy says 'you're not supposed to honk for ladies.' You knock on the door like a respectful and poised person of society!" Jazmine exclaimed sticking her head out the windows towards the classic 1960 ice blue Cadillac with the sunroof off parked in front of her house.

Jazmine could hear her best female blonde friend all the way from where she was upstairs in her room.

"Girl I don't even know what you just said... Ain't nobody got time for that. Just bring ya ass!" She yelled from inside the car.

Jazmine giggled at her friend and did a quick outfit check. She was slaying wearing an adorable short white halter baby doll dress, her hair wild a curly with a champagne pink flower crown, tiny pearl earrings, with her signature gold necklace that read _Jazmine,_ and her matching ankle bracelet she got for her 16th birthday.

She put on her three inch champagne pumps with bows on the back. Grabbed her white Coco Chanel purse and headed downstairs towards her friends car who was honking like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my goodness Cindy you're going to disturb the neighbors!" Jazmine yelled locking her front door and making her way towards her blonde friend's car.

"I don't give a fuck about them crackers... White man can eat a dick!" She grabbed her crotch. Jazmine giggled at her obnoxious friend.

"Cindy. Shush someone might hear you!" She exclaimed sitting in the front seat of the car. Turning on her stereo full blast. They both nodded their heads when YG's _my nigga_ came on.

"Hell yeah this is my shit." Cindy smirked turning it up full blast.

Cindy 'Fearsome' McPherson had been Jazmine's best girl friend since they met in junior high. Some rich white girls were picking on Jazmine because of her Biracial heritage and Cindy beat the crap out of them and ever since they've been joined at the hip.

Her first name was Cynthia but no one was allowed to call her that but her parents. She didn't let anyone bullshit her, she was street & book smart and would jump on any hoe that looks at her funny. Her and Jazmine have come to the conclusion that she is simply a black girl in a white girl's body.

Cindy was also very attractive. She had long straight blonde hair that stopped at her tailbone, crystal blue eyes, and a nice shape. Her boobs slightly bigger than Jazmine's and a nice round butt. Boys don't even get the chance to stare before she pops them in the eye.

Her style was not like Jazmine's though. They were definitely opposites when it came to that. Jazmine was very girly and always had on something pink and, Cindy hated the color pink. She was a complete Tomboy. She wore joggers, Jordan's, and snapbacks.

Her inspiration was Aaliyah. While Jazmine definitely wouldn't risk it on herself but she thought Cindy looked hot with her Tomboy gear on.

Jazmine looked over at who was turning up in the passenger seat. She was wearing a red Tommy Hilfiger crop top showing off her chain belly ring that wrapped around her waist, grey Tommy Hilfiger joggers, and red, black, & white nikes, and her hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"You look cute Cin" Jazmine complimented her. Cindy pulled out her iPhone and began texting "Jazzy how many times have I told you not to say that?"

"You said I could call you Cin because I hate saying C-Murph."

Cindy lightly smacked Jazmine's shoulder "Not that I mean _cute_... Slow ass... The correct word is gangsta"

Jazmine made a face then turned her swag on "oh my bad C-Murph, what I meant to say was that outfit of yours is _gangsta_... Naw mean" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Jazmine and Cindy busted out laughing."Never...Do that again" Cindy gasped trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Agreed... Hey where are Huey and Riley we've been sitting here for eternity?" Jazmine asked eager and ready to go.

"I don't know I texted they slow asses five minutes ago" Cindy said making no effort in getting out the car and raising her arms above her head.

Jazmine rolled her eyes at her lazy friend "I'll go get them." She opened her door and proceed to walk to the Freeman residence.

Jazmine couldn't believe McPherson making her walk _ALL_ the way across the street to the Freeman house hold in heels.

 _In Heels!_

Jazmine walked up the porch and knocked on the Freeman door politely. Even though Jazmine grew up there for most of her life, it was basically her second home, and Mr. Freeman usually left the door unlocked, Jazmine felt it rude to just invade the old man's house, and walk freely into his house even though Mr. Freeman tells her it's fine.

To her surprise Mr. Freeman answered the door. He was still the same Mr. Freeman he was when she met him. Still loud, wild, old, and crazy.

"Why hello cutie pie" Mr. Freeman beamed humming a catchy tune wearing a nice black and white tuxedo with a rose in the pocket.

Jazmine smiled brightly "Hello Mr. Freeman... You're looking very handsome. Are Riley and Huey in?"

"Thanks little baby, yeah their lazy asses are upstairs..." Mr. Freeman checked his watch "Oops I should get going. I have a Spanish honey named _Selena_ waiting on me."

Jazmine giggled at his fake exaggerated Spanish accent "Always a player, Mr Freeman."

"And you know this! Ok I'mma get going now, tell those boys not wait up and don't get any of you girls pregnant!" Mr. Freeman exclaimed while walking out the door.

"Okay!" Jazmine giggled walking up the stairs. She heard the shower running coming from the hallway bathroom and the faint sound of Riley's voice rapping.

Jazmine banged on the door "Riley get out of the shower!"

"Is that Jazzy? Bitch shut the fuck up I'm Young Reezy, a gangsta ass nigga I don't listen to no hoe!" Riley exclaimed going back to his obnoxious rapping. "I walked across the street with some J's call that J walkin'"

Jazmine rolled her eyes Riley Freeman's personality definitely hadn't changed either in the past six years. He was still the ratchet, obnoxious, and realist "gangsta" everyone hated to love.

Although was maturing slowly mind wise he was maturing rapidly body wise. He had a nice body for a fifteen year old. He was 6'0 and had toned muscles even though he was a little on the skinny side. Jazmine and Riley had a brother/sister relationship they are constantly arguing and messing with each other.

"Riley Freeman if you don't get out of the shower I swear I'll-" Jazmine was interrupted by Riley's daring tone. "You'll what?"

Jazmine smirked and grabbed a bobby-pin out of her purse. "I'll pick the lock take a picture of you nude and post it on Snapchat for the _whole_ world to see."

Riley scoffed nervously "You don't even know how to pick a lock."

"Wanna find out?" Jazmine rattled the doorknob.

"Ok...ok I'm getting out!" Riley yelled. Jazmine smirked when she heard him turning the water faucets off.

"Good boy" She patted the door twice. She proceeds to walk down the hallway, but not before hearing Riley mutter "Dirty ass freaky ass bitch."

"I heard that!" Jazmine turned around and saw the bathroom door open.

"Good!" Riley retorted walking out the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist and running towards his bedroom.

 _'Great one Freeman down. One to go.'_

Jazmine headed towards Huey's room. Grandad allowed Huey to move to the guest room when he started high school because Huey was changing along with Riley and Granddad wanted them to be able to have their "privacy."

What kind of privacy? Jazmine still doesn't know but every time she walks in Riley's room his computer is on and it smells like cocoa butter lotion.

She doesn't even bother knocking on Huey's door because it's Huey and Jazmine does whatever she wants when it comes to him. When she opened the door she found him laid on his back with his hands behind his head sleeping.

 _'Aww he looks so adorable. Now what would be a nice way to wake Huey up_?'

She thinks about it ' _Nah'_

She slips out of her heels and jumps on Huey straddling him with each leg on either side of him. "Wake up Huey!"

She giggled at his surprised face. He was caught so off guard his reflexes caused them them to both fall from the bed onto the floor.

"Jazmine what the hell!" Huey yelled looking into her eyes, him now on top of her.

Jazmine couldn't contain her laughter. "You were sleeping. And it's time to go" She said reaching up to stroke his hair.

Huey moved her hand away then stood up. Pulling Jazmine up as well.

There was another thing about Jazmine and Huey's relationship. Jazmine was 5'0 and Huey was 6'2 so every time Jazmine talked to him, she has to look up to him to meet his eyes. It's a real pain in the neck. Literally.

Huey walked towards his dresser and pulled off his shirt. He rolled his eyes as Jazmine let out obnoxious cat calls. "Whoooo take it off! Take it off!"

"Shut up Jazmine... And I wasn't sleeping, I was taking a nap...There's a difference look it up". Huey said putting on a white beater then a blue & grey button shirt to match his cargo pants.

Jazmine gasped "Huey Freeman taking a nap at 6:30 PM this truly is a monumental moment."

Huey scoffed buttoning his shirt "I wouldn't have to if someone didn't keep me up all day and all night FaceTiming me."

Jazmine giggled and walked over to him pushing his hand away and finishing buttoning his shirt "We had important things to discuss."

"Yeah well call me crazy but the next color you're painting your nails, is not an important thing we need to discuss." Huey said looking down at her.

Jazmine finished that last button then looked up at him "You're crazy"

Huey grabbed his grey and white Jordan's and slid them on and Jazmine slid on her heels.

"Whatever let's go" Huey grabbed her hand and lead her out of his room.

When they get to the car Riley was already there in the front seat wearing black joggers, black & red Jordan's, a red t-shirt, and a black & red snap-back.

Jazmine sent him a death glare and he just flips her off.

"What took you two so long?" Cindy asked suspiciously glancing at Huey and Jazmine's intertwined hands.

"Nothing" Jazmine blushed getting in the backseat of the car while Huey grumbled.

"Reezy quit touching my stomach you're gonna break my chain" Cindy snapped at Riley who for the life of him could not keep his hands to himself.

"I can't you know I love your piercing it's mad sexy C." Riley chuckled stroking her ponytail. Jazmine smirked watching the the two flirt she nudged Huey who couldn't care less and pulled out a book he brought out the house.

"Ha! I haven't even been in your presence for a minute and I already got you blushing" Riley smirked poking Cindy's now rosy cheeks.

"Shut up before I drop you ass off in the desert and drive off" Cindy said turning the car on and pulling off the curb.

"I second that action even though you get on my nerves McPherson." Huey growled looking up from his book. "Me too minus the getting on my nerves thing." Jazmine agreed reaching up to pull Riley's braid.

"Ow! Man y'all just some haters. And C-Murph know she love me to much to let me die in a desert or some shit." Riley smirked kissing Cindy's cheek. "I'm going to murder you." Cindy said with a grin struggling to focus on the poked Cindy's dimple on her right cheek making Cindy take one of her hands of the wheel and swat Riley's arm.

Riley smirked grabbing Cindy's phone out of the cup holder and unlocking her phone.

"Awww" Jazmine cooed. She didn't understand why they weren't dating already, they were too cute. Jazmine squealed when Cindy parked in front of Caesar and Sade's house.

" Reezy text Ceez and tell him and Sade we outside" Cindy nudged Riley.

"Aiight"

Caesar was the first to come out of the house with Sade right behind her. "You locked the door?" Caesar asked his sister. "Yeah" She replied following him towards the car

Caesar was one of Huey's closest guy friends. He was mixed like Jazmine. His Mom was Jamaican and his Dad was black. Caesar was actually his last name. His full name was Michael Caesar but because he was a Jr. his family and friends just called him by his last name. Jazmine loved his last name but every time she heard it she thought of chicken caesar salad. She called him that sometimes.

Caesar had shoulder length dreadlocks dyed a nice golden brown at the end, and chocolate brown skin. He also had a nice body and and was pretty tall (then again everyone was tall compared to Jazmine) he was about 6'6. He and Jazmine were really close too. He treated her like a little sister and was quite the gentleman actually. Riley needed to take some notes.

His little sister Sade Caesar was two years younger than him. Although they had the same Mom and Dad Sade had a much lighter skin tone. She was a few shades lighter than Jazmine and beautiful long dark curly hair that stopped mid-back.

Sade had a mature body for her age being that she was only fourteen. She skipped the seventh grade. She was very shy when her and Caesar moved to Woodcrest five years ago but, Jazmine really brought her out of her shell. And Sade completely adored Jazmine.

"Hey Jazzy!" Sade exclaimed running up to Jazmine's side of the car who hopped out the car to hug Sade. Even though Jazmine had three inch heels she still wasn't as tall as Sade's height at 5'5. "Hey Sister!" Everyone minus Huey called her Sister because since she was Caesar's sister she was everyone's sister.

"And what are we... Chopped liver?" Cindy chuckled getting out the car to hug Sade. That was when Jazmine got a glimpse of her outfit. Sade was wearing a lavender drop-shoulder slash neck skater dress, clear jellies, and her hair half up half down.

"Omg you look so cute... we need to take an all girl #ootd when we get Erykah" Jazmine gushed. Getting in the car behind Sade.

"Oh I see how it is Jazzy, you gone deny your brother a hug... i'm hurt girl." Caesar grined with his arms out. Jazmine gladly hugged him. He was like a bear. Caesar and Huey do a bro handshake. And Jazmine gigged at them.

Then she realized Caesar had nowhere to sit and everyone gave her _The look_. Jazmine sighed, she already knew the drill. Every time the whole gang got together. Jazmine had to sit at the top of the backseat of Cindy's Cadillac. She volunteered once and was the was the dirty rider ever since. (She said that outloud one day and to Cindy and Riley and they cracked up for hours...Nasty's)

Not that she would mind. She felt like she was in a music video when she rode at the top of backseat. Everytime she did that she would hum 'Ridin dirty' by Chamillionaire until Huey told her to stop but, after a while he allowed her to hum her tune.

After making sure Jazmine was secure sitting behind Huey with her legs on either side of him Cindy pulled off from Caesar's house.

"Aye is Hiro coming?" Cindy asked trying to figure out if she should make a right or a left.

Jazmine notice Sade smile widely at his name. "Yeah, I talked to him last night he said he was coming" Sade said sweetly.

Everyone in the car stared at her. It was obvious that Sade had a little crush on Hiro but that was all it was and that was all Caesar allowed it to be. Hiro was also in Caesar, Cindy, Huey, Erykah, and Jazmine's and Jazmine weren't that close. But they got along well so that was great. Jazmine found it cool she had a friend who was Japanese. She didn't know many Asian people. His parents were first generation Japanese Americans and they were very traditional. But Hiro definitely was not.

He like Cindy loved black culture and was into hip hop and fashion. He was the shortest of all the boys being 5'11 but still had a nice body. Jazmine knew first hand when they all went to the beach last week and Hiro took off his shirt. The boy had a six pack.

"What are you doing talking to Hiro late at night?" Caesar questioned his little sister.

"Here we go" Huey said sighing and shaking his head before going back to his boring book.

"Come on Caesar I think it's adorable. They were probably talking about the latest way to solve algebra" Jazmine giggled at Sade's pink cheeks.

"That's all they better be talking about." Caesar said taking Sade's phone and looking through her texts. "Oh Ceez when will you stop being an overprotective brother?" Cindy asked looking in the rear view mirror at him.

"When you start acting like a spoiled rich white girl" Caesar answered with a grin. "Whatever nigga call Hiro ass and tell him were outside." Cindy said pulling up to Hiro's house.

Five minutes later Hiro comes out wearing a casual outfit. "What's up children, hey where am I gonna sit?" Hiro said glancing at the full car.

"Hold up, I got this" Riley smirked putting the middle console up and sitting in the tiny middle seat. His thigh touching Cindy's thigh. He put his face on Cindy's shoulder. "There's enough room now babe." He said in her ear. Hiro walked across the car and go in the passenger seat.

"Again I'm going to murder you Reez." Cindy said with a smirk. "Boo you know you wouldn't last a day without yo Reezy" Riley said kissing her jaw.

"Um... Are you guys going to sit here and flirt all day or are we going to go" Huey said looking up from his put on his seat belt and Cindy drove off.

"Oh my God Cindy you just passed Erykah's house" Jazmine cried from the top of the car, her legs dangling on Huey's shoulder.

"Nah I'm picking her up from down the street, her mom was tripping again" Cindy explained. Erykah was the newest member of their clique. And unlike everyone else her Mom was super strict when it came to friends. Technically, she was not even supposed to talk to boys. But what her Mom doesn't know won't kill her.

Erykah was also very beautiful. Her Mom was black and from what her mom has told her, she has a black father as well. She never knew her father but her Mom said he was a good guy. Jazmine was so glad that Erykah is apart of the short girls club as well. Only 4'11.

Jazmine and Erykah met on the first day of high school in dance class. They were the only ballerinas there with thick hips and thighs so it was only normal that they stuck together while enduring all the shade the captain called herself throwing at them. And ever since then Erykah had been apart of the clique.

When they get to her corner they spotted Erykah on her phone wearing a black & white coco chanel crop top, ripped high waisted jean shorts, white high top Air Force ones, and Malaysian curly extensions down her back.

"Jason oh my God... Listen... Babe will you just listen... Yes I love you but I need time to spend with my friends..." Erykah rolled her eyes clearly talking to her boyfriend Jason.

She began dating Jason Johnson at the end of Sophomore year and from what Jazmine heard from Erykah they argue 75% of the time and the other 25% they have make-up make out sessions. They don't hang out, they don't go out on dates just fight and make out.

Erykah huffed and sat on top of the car next to Jazmine with her legs on Caesar's shoulders.

Everyone stared at Erykah and eavesdrop on her conversation "Yes I'm listening but your reasons are so full of shit I don't have anything intelligent to say... Stop putting words in my mouth all I said was-" Erykah was interrupted by Caesar snatching the phone out her hand.

"Look Jason, Erykah is going to have a good time with her friends and you are starting it off negatively so I would appreciate it if you not call her tonight thanks" Caesar ended the call turning off her phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Micheal! What the hell!?" Erykah exclaimed trying to get the phone out of his pocket. Jazmine couldn't help to notice the cute red hue that appeared on Caesar's face when she said his first name.

Erykah was the only one (besides his mom sometimes) who called him Michael. Caesar slapped her hand away "No! I will not allow you to not enjoy yourself tonight by letting that punk ass nigga ruin your time"

"He's not a punk nigga" Erykah defended her boyfriend. "Yeah keep telling yourself that" Caesar snapped back.

"You know what Caesar. I'm not going to come if you're going to talk to me like you're my daddy which you're not. Cindy stop the car."

Cindy stopped the car and everyone stared at Erykah "Come on Mama don't leave. This is the only day a week we get to see you" Jazmine begged her. They all called her Mama. That was her nickname.

"Yeah we miss you Mama" Cindy turned around to look at her.

"Yeah and I'll keep Caesars mouth shut... You won't even know he's here" Sade said putting her hand over Caesar's mouth

"Ow! You bit me" She cried removing her hand from his mouth area. Caesar ignored his sister and put his hand on Erykah's knee. "I'm sorry for upsetting you Mama it's just I really care about you and when I see you upset because of bastards like Jason it makes me upset."

Erykah rolled her eyes at his sweet talking ass "It's okay Caesar I know you are just trying to look out for me but don't worry. Me and Jason are fine" Erykah lied. Jazmine can tell they aren't fine but doesn't bring it up.

"So we're good?" Cindy asks starting up the car again.

"Yeah, I think so... Yo is Riley asleep?" Hiro asked taking a picture of a sleeping Riley on Cindy's shoulder.

Riley shot up at the flash of the camera. Everyone laughed. Jazmine even saw Huey let out a tiny smirk.

"Damn... The fuck was that I was just resting. Aye Jazzy where we going anyway?" Riley asked stretching obnoxiously hitting Hiro in the face on "accident."

Jazmine squealed "TO THE CARNIVAL!"

Everyone groaned in agony of Jazmine's high pitched voice. But she didn't care it was her turn to pick what they did. Every Saturday of each week of the summer the crew would always go out and do something together.

Since they could never agree on anything together, one person was allowed to choose what they did one week while another got to choose the next week and so on. Last week Erykah decided they go to the beach and, the week before that Huey decided they go to an African-American history museum. And this week was Jazmine's turn.

When they got to the carnival they all stayed together and rode the roller coasters and played games. There was minor arguing but all in all they had a ball. Huey won Jazmine a huge overstuffed bear, Caesar won Erykah a stuffed Rastafarian banana, Sade won Hiro a Winnie the pooh plushie because in Sade's words "Hiro threw like a baby girl" And of course Cindy and Riley got into some trouble.

They left around 11:00 and on the way back everyone was quiet. Everyone was doing what Jazmine was doing. Reflecting. She knew her clique was fresher, wiser, and sillier than any other. And although they have a concept of what high school is about. It seems like what they are about to encounter this fall is going to be a whole new ball game that even Huey won't know the rules to.

Jazmine walked into her house after Cindy dropped off everyone else at their homes. She could already hear her parents arguing.

"You never pay attention to anyone but yourself!" She heard her father yell from her parents room.

"Yeah well someone has to Tom because you sure don't!" Sarah shouted back.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and quickly ran up to her room and changed into her short white silk nightgown, pink silk robe, and bunny then went downstairs and walked across the street towards the Freeman household.

Huey answered the door. He didn't say anything just lead her up to his room and pulled back the covers on the side Jazmine of the sleeps on.

Jazmine laid down and Huey turned off his bedroom light then eased in the bed next to her with his hands behind his head. She moved her head to lie on his chest "Good night Huey" Jazmine spoke for the first time in ten minutes.

"Good night Jazmine" Huey said rubbing small circles on her back. Jazmine smiled while she drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Hello** **Fellow Boondockers! I originally posted this story on Wattpad and was inspired by the writer Juey to post this story on . So shout out to Juey for that inspiration and if you haven't already go check out her stories they are Ah-Mazing! Thank you all sooo much for reading the first installment of Hooked On Your Love I hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter. Let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Upgrade You

**Jazmine's POV**

"Jazmine wake up it's time get ready for school!" Jazmine groaned at the sound of her mother's voice coming from downstairs. She grabbed her pillow and placed it over her face. She had forgotten what it felt like waking up at 6:00 in morning.

Jazmine always loved the first day of school but she secretly missed the had had a blast hanging out late with her friends, having weeklong sleepovers, going to the beach, it was perfect and plus the songs that came out were killer. She was just about to go back to sleep when she heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand.

She removed the pillow and reached for her phone finally opening her eyes for the first time that morning. She smiled when she saw who decided to text her at 6:05 in the morning.

From Best Friend: _Wake up DuBois_

Jazmine giggled before replying to the text. Huey could be really caring. When he wanted to be.

To Best Friend: _But I don't wanna_

Jazmine gently laid her head back down on the pillow. She just needed five more minutes and she would be charged and ready to go. She almost drifted back to sleep if not for Huey rudely interrupting her.

From Best Friend: _Jazmine_

To Best Friend: _Hueyyyyy_

From Best Friend: _Jazmine do you remember the last time you couldn't wake up on the first day of school? Do I need to go get the water bucket?_

Jazmine quickly jumped out of bed. She remembered that day clear as ice much like what Huey poured all over her.

It was last year and Jazmine was still asleep past the time she was supposed to be and Huey had been calling her phone nonstop. So he came over to her house in person with a tub full of ice water and poured it all over her. She of course screamed and almost committed murder. And Huey was just standing there acting as if it's cool to pour freezing cold water on your best friend.

She told him she wasn't speaking to him and of course he acted nonchalant about it. The silent treatment lasted all but three minutes but Jazmine had theorized that it was the longest three minutes of his life even though he begged to differ.

Jazmine felt herself getting heated again and decided to send Huey a strongly worded text. She could practically feel Huey's gasp through the phone and smiled in satisfaction. She giggled at what he sent back.

From Best Friend: _Watch your mouth DuBois. Now get dressed I will be over in an hour._

She rolled her eyes and placed her iPhone on her pink Beats Pill speaker. Jazmine pressed play on the song that always starts her day off right.

 _You know I love music And every time I hear something hot_

 _It makes me wanna move_

 _It makes me wanna have fun_

 _But it's something about this joint right here_

 _This joint right here_

 _Its makes me wanna_

"Whoo!" Jazmine sung along with Mary J. Blige as she strutted into her walk in closet searching through her collection of dresses, skirts, blouses, purses, jewelry, and shoes

"Okay Jazzy something that says sexy but classy" She said to herself. Jazmine was really into fashion and found it crucial for you to dress according to your grade. She was finally a Junior now and this was the year she dressed like a mature young adult. And maybe finally people would stop treating her like a kid.

She was really stoked to be a Junior in high school. Jazmine hadn't had the best high school experience she struggled with managing her academics and popularity but now she had this in the bag.

 _So I like what I see when I'm looking at me When I'm walking past the mirror_

 _No stress through the night, at a time in my life_

 _Ain't worried about if you feel it_

 _Got my head on straight, I got my mind right_

 _I ain't gonna let you kill it_

 _You see I wouldn't change my life_

 _My life's just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh_

 _Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh_

 _Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh_

 _You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine_

After Jazmine finishing dancing around her room she finally chose her outfit and headed for her bathroom to take a shower "Jazzy is gonna knock them dead" She said out loud.

 _'Okay I really need to quit talking to myself'_

* * *

 **Huey's POV**

"Riley I'm going to get Jazmine you got 10 minutes to be in the car or you're getting left!" Huey yelled upstairs before heading across the street towards the DuBois residence.

Right as he was about to knock on the door, it flew open and Sarah was standing there with her usual business suit and briefcase.

"Oh hey Huey! I was just on my way to work!" Sarah said beaming with excitement. Huey rolled his eyes. He was still trying to figure out which parent Jazmine gets her perkiness from.

"Is Jazmine still getting ready?" Huey said getting straight to the point. "I'm not sure but you can go check. She's up in her room. Thank you again for taking Jazmine to school." She smiled cheerfully.

 _Definitely her Mom_

"Uh yeah no problem we live right across the street from each other and go to the same school anything else would be futile" He replied nonchalantly.

"Right. Well I should get going. Can you tell Jazmine I will be home late tonight? I have a business meeting."

 _Yeah a meeting in your boss's bedroom_

"...Sure" Huey said walking inside the house as Sarah stepped out and headed towards her grey Prius.

Huey knew Sarah was cheating on Tom. While Tom was at work Sarah went off with other men. And because Tom was barely home half the time he didn''t notice how distant she really was towards him. Huey didn't see why Sarah just didn't divorce him if she wanted to be with other people.

But, then again if she did she would lose her grand lifestyle and Huey knew Sarah was to accustomed to the life Tom built for her.

Huey headed upstairs towards Jazmine's bedroom. He never shared his thoughts with anyone regarding Tom and Sarah's relationship. It was none of his business but he was torn because it would affect Jazmine. He shook his head letting out a frustrated sigh.

 _Whatever happens in the dark will eventually come to light_

When Huey reached Jazmine's door he could hear her music all the way from the other side. He knocked three times.

"Hey Jazmine are you good?" Huey asked not trying to create another awkward moment when he walked in on her in the shower. Huey still can't erase the memory of her stark naked in front of him. He get's chills just thinking about it.

"Yeah the door is open" She answered from the other side of the door. Huey walked inside her huge bedroom. If there was anybody Tom spoiled more than Sarah it would be Jazmine.

The girl had a nice queen sized bed with all kinds of stuffed animals, an expensive vanity mirror, and huge walk in closet.

He spotted Jazmine sitting at her vanity putting on makeup wearing a white bustier top, a hot pink high waisted midi skirt, her hair straightened going down her back, and white pumps.

Don't ask Huey how he knew the technical terms for these things. But let's just say he learns a lot about woman's clothing from being forced to go shopping Jazmine.

Huey could lie and admit he was not at least sexually attracted to Jazmine but as said before it was a he caught himself staring too long at her chest, and hips a little longer than intended to. But he blamed his attraction to Jazmine sulli on hormones. And He would be the first to tell you his hormones were all messed up.

Every time he see's her he just has this urge to touch her and it doesn't help when she's always pressed up against him.

"Take a picture it will last longer Freeman" Jazmine snapped him out of his gaze. Looking up at him from her mirror.

"Don't be sassy Jazmine... and how many times do I have to tell you not to straighten your hair? Do our black women some justice... and is that makeup? Do we need to have a talk Jazmine?" Huey gently took her face into his hands examining her face paint.

"There you go again over reacting Huey. I'm a girl and girls wear makeup, and it not like I have on a full face just eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick relax... Oh and Erykah begged me to let her straighten my hair for the first day"

Huey grunted which was Huy language for "fine". He moved uncomfortably as Jazmine when Jazmine stood up and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

She moved one of her arms down and uses her index finger to straighten Huey's eyebrows but wasn't successful he kept his scowl on his face.

" Aww don't be mad Hue bear... This isn't my everyday look" She assured him pressing her chest against his chest while stroking his hair.

"Don't call me that. And I don't know if you heard about this but there's this thing called personal space and your invading mine" Huey said sarcastically prying the mulatto off him.

"Sorry Hue bear you're just so soft and comfortable"

Huey rolled his eyes at the nickname he told her multiple times not to call him "Whatever Jazmine are you ready to go?"

Jazmine did her little girly giggle Huey hated to love "Yes... Can you pass me my backpack?"

Huey then rolled his eyes again at Jazmine's "backpack" it was really just a huge _Betsey Johnson_ purse. He doesn't understand why she can't carry a regular backpack like a normal person but then he remembered... Jazmine is anything but, normal.

He handed her the "backpack" none the less. "Okay let's go DuBois" Huey said headed for the door.

"Ooo wait.. wait" Huey puts pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _This chick_

Jazmine did her quick perfume routine. She didn't just spray it like regular girls. No, she had a routine. Once on each wrist, twice on her neck, once on each ankle then she sprays the air two times and walks into it. Huey knows it by heart.

"Okay let's go DuBois!"

"Wait one more thing."

"No!" Huey lifted Jazmine into his arms and put her over his shoulder and carried her downstairs despite her squeals of protest.

He carried her over to his car. Huey had been saving up for a car since he was 14 and for his 16th birthday his Aunt Cookie gave him the rest of the money he needed to purchase his slightly used Honda Accord.

"Stop moving Jazmine I am not going to put you down" Huey said with a little amusement in his voice. Jazmine finally relented and allowed him to carry her. He knew she was pouting without even looking at her.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

Riley was currently in the front seat of Huey's car. (Don't ask him how he got in without a key, he might have to kill you.)

He was mad as fuck because Huey gay ass told him to being outside 10 minutes prior and he was. He had to make his cereal in his mouth and everything.

Eventually he heard Huey unlock the car door and was carrying a blushing Jazmine over her shoulder.

 _Oh that's why he_ lat _e_

When Huey opened the backseat door Riley blurted out "How was y'all's fuck?"

Huey was caught so off guard he accidentally let Jazmine hit her head on the roof of the car while he putting her in the backseat.

"Ow!" Jazmine squealed taking liberty to get her own self in the car.

Riley started cracking up which earned him a slap on the back of his head from Huey before he closed Jazmine's door.

"Damn nigga! Don't be taking your sexual frustrations out on me 'cause 15 minutes ain't enough for you to bust a nut" Riley cackled while Huey got in the front seat.

"Remember whose car you're in keep talking and your ass will be walking to school." Huey reprimanded him backing out of the driveway.

"No disrespect bro but tell me something... Is she tight?" Riley asked swagging his tongue out while looking at Jazmine through the rearview mirror.

He loved fucking with them.

"What!? Me and Huey do not do that sort of thing. You're so gross! Pig!" Jazmine stuck her tongue out at him. Her face red as a tomato.

Huey just drove silently. Riley knew that nigga be thinking about banging Jazzy but his ass was to gay to actually do it. He was about to comment about that, but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

 _She do it all night_

 _She goin' hard, right?_

 _She love the spotlight_

 _She make that thang go_

 _Drip drop, drip drippity drop_

 _Drip drop, I do my dance like_

 _Drip drop, drip drippity drop_

 _Drip drop, drip drippity drop_

Riley did a little chuckle he already knew who it was. He put the phone up to his ear "Wassup C-Murph"

"Riley where y'all at?" Cindy asked sounding distressed.

"We on our way to the school. You sound worried what's up? Is Reezy gone have to beat the breaks off a nigga on the first day?" He asked seriously Riley was prepared to go ham on somebody.

"No Reez. I forgot my basketball shorts at home and was going to see if you can let me borrow some of yours but y'all already gone so I gotta figure something out."

Riley smirked "Oh don't worry C I gotta extra pair with me 'cause I know yo slow ass always forgetting shit"

"Shut the fuck up but thank you doe. You know I _love you_ right _"_ She said buttering him up. He knew it.

"Stop with all that mushy shit. But you're welcome and I love you two girl. But Aye-"

"What?"

"You buying me lunch white girl."

"Whatever Reez. Tell Huey to press on dat gas pedal Sade out here getting impatient and shit."

"Okay boo"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Bye babe" Riley chuckled after Cindy hung up in his face. Oh she was gonna pay for dat one. Riley enjoyed messing with Cindy calling her boo, babe, bae, and baby in public it was cute to see her get all flustered. They've been best friends since they were 8 & 10\. They even "went out" a few months after meeting each other.

About 5 minutes after making it "official" they started fighting because Cindy said she was not about to be his hoe. So, that was that. But they are really close best friends and Riley would admit he had a little crush on her but, he doesn't want to tell her 'cause in his opinion expressing feelings is gay.

"Awww look who's getting soft" Huey sarcastically cooed from best to him while Jazmine giggled.

 _'Ooo he better be lucky he's my blood'_

After Huey found a park in the student parking lot Riley, Jazmine, and Huey go out and met the whole gang who were standing in front of the school.

"What up my niggas!" Riley slapped Caesar and Hiro hands.

Jazmine squealed and ran over to Erykah, Cindy, and Sade then started talking. "Oh no ya don't y'all gone have us out here all day" Riley said pulling Jazmine away because she was the main one that be holdin' everybody up.

"Whatever Riley... Is everyone ready?" She asked pulling out her phone to do a quick mirror check as everyone approached the school main door.

 _"_ Aiight leggo!" Riley said motioning for Huey to open the door. Every first day of school since they've been friends they all walked down the hallway together to show new niggas that they ain't to be played with. The girls linked arms and lead the way while the boys puffed their chests and eyed every nigga that called themselves staring at their girls.

Since the boys are right behind the girls Riley gets a clear view of Cindy's ass. He studied the way it moved side to side in those tight blue jeans when she walked.

 _Damn she got a nigga feelin' like Ginuwine . Oh how I would love to get up in those jeans._

 _"_ Stop staring at my ass Reez" He heard Cindy snap at him breaking him out of his booty trance.

"What! How did you even know your back is turnt?" Riley questioned her.

Erykah, Sade, and Jazmine stared at them with wide grins. Then Cindy turned around with seductive eyes "I can feel you"

 _Dammmnn! It's gettin' hot in herr_

Riley regain his dignity and mugged the crowd "The fuck y'all looking at!"

"Okay well as much as I would love to stay and chat Jazmine, Ceasar, and I have history with Mr. Berry and I'm not trying to make a bad first impression so let's go" Huey said grabbing Jazmine's writ and motioning for Caesar to follow them.

 _"_ Cindy, Erykah, and I should get going too. We got first period English. I already know I'm going to fail, my brain don't work right in the morning." Hiro said taking out his class schedule.

Cindy rolled her eyes and stood next to him "Hiro you Asian you gonna get a good grade without even trying... Aye you coming Erykah?"

"No, Jason got me switched to his homeroom class. I'm taking it as an elective." Erykah said pulling out her phone probably texting the bastard.

"Wait your a Junior how are you in a Senior class?" Sade asked tugging on Riley's arm.

Erykah smiled "My boo got connections... bye ya'll" She turned around on her heel. Riley made sure she was almost down the hall before he said "Yeah that or he's fucking the counselor"

Cindy hit his arm "Riley! Don't be sayin' dat you know they having problems and you wanna bring more problems" .

"Yeah well it's true" Riley replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever nigga get to class. And keep an eye on him sister!" Cindy said running to catch up with Hiro who was on his way towards their class.

"It's just you and me Riley now let's go before the good seats fill up on the front" Sade said pulling him down the hallway towards the chaotic classroom.

 _This is gonna be a long day_

* * *

 **Caesar's POV**

"So Huey, are you saying that Martin Luther King, Malcolm X, and even Huey P. Newtons efforts were all in vain?"

"No, I'm not saying that. But what I am saying is Racism in America did not start with them and it did end with them there is still racism alive today. Look at all these killings of innocent young black males on the street by law enforcement. Look at the stories of Emmett Till, Oscar Grant, Treyvon Martin, Mike Brown, Eric Garner, Freddie Grey, Alton Sterling, and Philando Castile just to name a few. Racism has gotten so bad now a days I have to live in fear of not only my life as a black male, but the the lives of my brother, of my friends, and even my future sons. Racism is not just something that goes away. That's why we have to continue to fight against those who oppress us"

The classroom filled loud applause and the chanting of "Black Lives Matter!" including Caesar who gave his best friend a pat on his back for schooling these uneducated people.

Oddly enough this was their 7th period English class taught by a young black man who had to be in his early twenties named Mr. Sean. He gave the class a quick writing assignment on Racism in America and with Huey in the class it turned into a debate with Huey going back and forth with the dude.

Mr. Sean asked if anyone else would like to comment and Caesar kept his hand down he didn't have anything near as intellectual to say as Huey's comment. Caesar was just ready for the bell to ring so could can try out for football. Woodcrest High sports teams and clubs made everyone try-out every year regardless if you made it the year before mainly to keep it fair for new students. They also had new coaches every year for the most part.

Football was not his ideal sport he was more of a soccer guy but, Sade was trying out for the cheer team and he wanted to keep an eye on Sade to make sure none of the cheerleader boys tired to look up her skirt. Everyone but Huey were trying out for extra circular activities.

Caesar & Hiro was trying out for football, Sade was trying out for cheer, Cindy & Riley were trying out for basketball, and Jazzy & Erykah were trying out for the dance team.

Erykah... Why couldn't he keep Erykah out of his damn mind. She had a boyfriend, a punk ass boyfriend... but still a boyfriend. She deserved better. She could do better. Caesar _was_ better.

He thought about the day that Jason asked her out. Erykah didn't know it but Caesar was there too.

 _*Flashback*_

 _It was a dark and rainy night. A week before the last day of school and Caesar couldn't take it anymore. All he could think about was her. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. She appeared on his dreams. He had to tell her. He had to show her how much he loved her._

 _So Caesar drove to her house in a suit & tie with a dozen roses. He didn't bother going to her door because her mom would just beat him off the porch with a broom._

 _So he walked to the side of her house where her bedroom window only to feel his heart sink to the ground._

 _The love of his life was making out with some other dude. It was Jason. Caesar " overheard" Erykah talking to Sade on the phone saying she had a 'little' crush on Jason. But apparently, it was more than just a 'little' crush._

 _Caesar couldn't watch anymore of Jason groping Erykah so he just dropped the flowers in the bushes beside her window and walked back to his car without an umbrella._

 _He caught phenomena after that night and was sick for two weeks but his lungs didn't hurt as much as his heart did._

 _*End of Flashback*_

The school bell rang snapping Caesar out of his emotions.

"Great! Everyone turn your papers in the front of the class I look forward to reading them... Oh uh Mr. Freeman can you please stay back I would like to speak with you?" Mr. Sean dismissed the class.

Caesar chuckled as everyone in the class started ooing Huey. "Aiight man I'll see you after tryouts" Huey just grunted in response.

When Caesar got into the hallway he grunted himself when he saw Erykah and Jason arguing by Erykah's locker.

"How many times have I told you to answer the phone when I fucking call you!" He got in her face.

"I was asleep" Erykah mumbled.

"Well next time don't be. You better answer it in your god damn sleep! Do I make myself clear" Jason spat getting closer and closer to her face. Erykah sunk lower under his piercing gaze not saying a word.

"I said do I make myself clear!" He raised his hand up and Erykah flinched.

 _'Oh Hell No!'_

Caesar ran over to the scene and pulled Erykah away from Jason. "What the fuck is going on here. I know you were not about to put hands on a female" Caesar said letting his Brooklyn accent come out.

"Come down Caesar, Erykah and I were just having a little talk. Nothing that concerns you" Jason said backing away like a coward.

"Well, when you're raising your hand to my friend it becomes my concern son. This is not how you treat a lady and that damn sure ain't how you talk to a lady." Caesar got closer to Jason ready to pop that nigga in his mouth.

"Oh so you think cause you was raised by your mama you know _all_ about females" Jason said backing away from him.

"Fuck yeah son! Now get the fuck on before I get my niggas to bust a cap in dat ass!" Caesar wrapped his arm around Erykah's waist.

"Man whatever... I'll be over to your house so we can finish our conversation Erykah" Jason smirked staring at Erykah as if he's looking through her soul. Then smirked and walked away.

Caesar could feel Erykah shaking in his arms. His mug softened when he looked into her big brown eyes "Erykah"

She was silent.

"Erykah is he beating on you?"Caesar asked feeling blood rush to his veins.

"...no we're just going through something right now... His Dad has him stressing about college and he's struggling to keep up with the college boys playing ball. He's under a lot of stress right now and the least I can do is answer the phone when he called" Erykah said closing her locker.

"Yeah but that doesn't-" Caesar was interrupted by Erykah "Micheal stop worrying about me I'm... Fine. You worry too much"

Caesar believed that answer _for now._

"Ok Mama but Aye...Let me walk you to dance tryouts"

"Isn't that way out your way?"

"Yeah but since I worry so much I gotta make sure you get there safely" Caesar said wrapping his arm back around her waist and walking her towards the dance room.

"Oh Micheal" Erykah giggled leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Huey's POV**

"I bet you're wondering why I wanted you to stay after class" Mr. Sean said gesturing for Huey to take a seat in front of his desk before going behind it and sitting in his rolling chair.

Huey took the seat across from him "Look I didn't mean to offend anyone. I was stating pure fact. It's what a lot of these white people need to hear" Huey said not in the mood to beat around the bush.

"Your the type of student to get to the point I like that. Which is why I want you to help me start a debate team here at Woodcrest High" Mr. Sean said taking off his reading glasses.

"Ok... Well why me?" Huey asked.

Mr. Sean scratched his head. "Because you're not afraid to be confrontational when it comes to serious topics and that's key when in a debate"

"How do you know all of this about me in 50 minutes" Huey asked skeptical about this whole thing.

"Oh that cute little mulatto girl told me" He grinned. Huey rolled his eyes "Jazmine?"

Mr. Sean nodded his head. Of course that was so like Jazmine talking to strangers about him. She probably did it so he wouldn't be left out while everyone else had their extra curricular activities after school. It was a sweet gesture when he thought deeply about it.

"She's your honey isn't she?" Mr. Sean snapped Huey out of his thoughts.

"Huh?!... What no... no we're just friends" Huey said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"That's what I used to say about my wife" Mr. Sean smirked looking at his wedding photo of him and his wife on his desk.

"Yeah, well back to the debate team when are you thinking about getting it up and running?" Huey asked trying to change the subject.

"Well the more help the faster I can get it started. So are you in?" Mr. Sean asked sticking his hand out for Huey to shake.

Huey shook his hand "Let's get started."

* * *

 **Cindy's POV**

" Hey Cindy, aren't you trying out for the boys basketball team?" A girl named Tammy asked putting on her basketball jersey. They were currently in the girls locker room getting ready for tryouts.

"Yeah I want to challenge myself and the girls team ain't really cutting it for me" Cindy replied slipping on the shorts Riley let her borrow.

"See I told you Nia." Tammy told her friend Nia who came around the corner in the row of lockers Cindy and Tammy were talking at. There were only a few people in the locker room being that it was after school and everybody who wasn't trying out for basketball went home.

Tammy and Nia were both apart of the varsity team last year with Cindy. She of course was the star player of the team, well why wouldn't she be? Her Dad used to play for the Miami heat, and was currently a coach for the Chicago Bulls.

But, she felt she wasn't living up to her full potential on the girls team. "Well girl I heard the new captain they got is a hard ass... He might not let you in 'cause your a girl" Nia said leading the way out of the locker room.

"Then we'll take it up to court... My best friends Dad is a lawyer" Cindy chuckled with Tammy and Nia as they made their way out of the locker room and on the court.

"Alright Cin we should get going to the bleachers... Good luck!" Tammy said running to the girls side of the bleachers on the left with Nia. For tryouts they let the girls have the right side of the gym while the boys had the left side.

Cindy let out a surprised squeal as she was pulled back by her hips onto something hard.

"Hey babe!" A husky warm voice trickled down her neck. Cindy spun around and came face to face with none other than Young Reezy.

"Riley! What the fuck are you trying to get killed? Scaring me and shit!" Cindy said giving him a series of hard punches.

"Ow C-Murph! Damn you heavy handed as hell" Riley said trying to block her punches.

Cindy threw one last punch that he caught and entwined with his hand "Oh don't be like that baby you know you like when I be touchin all on you and shit"

Cindy let out stifled moan as Riley grabbed a nice portion of her ass bringing her closer to him.

He began rubbing all on it and she gasped in realization of what is going on and pushed him away. "Riley! What the fuck I should get yo ass arrested for sexual harassment" She said charging towards him.

He started chucking and ran. Cindy right behind him. She chased his ass all around the gym with people pointing at laughing at them.

"Yo! Freeman! stop all that flirting and get over here if you want a spot on the team" The coach Leon yelled from across the gym floor on the boys side. Leon was the former captain of the Woodcrest High boys basketball team last year when he was a senior and he decided to come back to the school to coach the team after their other one quit.

Cindy wondered why he didn't say her name but didn't play it any mind. She followed Riley towards the group of boys sitting quickly on the bleaches.

Before sitting down she walked over to Leon who stood in front of the bleachers"Sorry Captain. We were just playing around" She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

He didn't return the favor "Okay rude much?" Cindy asked.

"Very. Now what are you doing over here McPherson? Last time I checked this a guys team and your not a guy so move it to the right" The captain said taking roll.

"No. I'm trying out for the boys team and I'd like to see you try and stop me" Cindy said with her arms crossed over her chest. Riley right behind her with a look that said 'try it if you want to'

"Fine. Since you want to tryout so bad give me 10 laps around the gym"

"What!" Cindy exclaimed.

"You heard me. Do I need to make it 20? You didn't see it as a problem when you were chasing Riley around it"

Cindy sucked air between her teeth and started running with Riley right behind her.

"Freeman! What are you doing?" Leon asked.

"I'm running with my friend I'm the reason she gotta run in the first place" Riley explains.

Leon shook his head "No... No I want you have full energy when you go against other people. But I want _her_ to run"

Riley made a face "Is it some type of freaky fetish you have or something?"

"No Riley please just sit on the bench Cindy is a big girl she'll be fine" Leon dismissed Riley's claim. He started pairing the boys up to go one on one while Cindy continued to run her she was finished he made her do sit ups and push ups.

20 minutes later she still hadn't played any ball but she _was_ a sweaty mess.

Cindy had enough and marched right up to Leon to give him a piece of her mind.

"Finished your wall sits already? Ok next I want you to-"

"No! This is basketball not fucking P.E now you're going to give me a chance or I'm going to shove one of dem basketballs so far up your ass you will be able to taste it."

All the boys including Riley started cracking up.

"Aye man as much as I would love to see that shit... No homo. You need to give my girl a chance she got mad skills" Riley said standing up from the bleachers to wrap his arm around Cindy's shoulders.

"Fine... I want Cindy against Mike, Elliott, Adam, Chase, and Drake. First to 21 wins" Leon said smirking at Cindy.

 _Ooo I wanna wipe that smirk off his fucked up face so bad he betta be lucky I've been doing my weekly meditations_

"Man what the fuck is that 1 against 5 and they way taller than her. Tell me how that's fair?" Riley said getting in Leon's face.

Cindy pushed him back and took off her warm up jacket revealing her tight black Nike workout bra, tightened her ponytail, grabbed a basketball from the rack, and walked over to the court unintentionally swaying her hips. She passed the ball over to Adam hitting him in the groin because he was not paying attention. "Let's do this"

"Daymnnnn!" All the boys except Leon calls out. Cindy chuckled at the silly high school boys.

15 minutes later the game between her and the five boys was tied 18 to 18. Cindy needed 3 more point to win the game. Everybody was cheering her on. The other boys were rooting for her, and even the girls team came over to watch but none of the cheers compared to Cindy's number one fan... Riley.

Earlier in the game when one of the boys "accidentally" reached for her boobs it took two guys and three muscular girls to stop him from killing the poor guy. But she had to put all her Riley thoughts to the back of her mind and focus on the game.

 _Alright I'm exactly 12 feet away from the basket. I got the ball. Fake right and break left... Oh no Drake's gaining on me... Speed up... Okay C you got this... shoot_

Cindy shot the ball from the 3- point line and it rolled around the rim a few times.

Cindy along with everyone else were biting their fingernails until they heard...

 _Swish_

The whole gym went wild and Riley came from the bleaches and picked Cindy up and put her on his except Leon crowded around Riley and Cindy chanting "Cindy! Cindy! Cindy!"

Cindy was on cloud nine with a grin as wide as a whale but she didn't miss the disappointed look on Leon's face. She flipped him off and gave him a look that clearly said ' _kiss my ass'_

"Who run the world?!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Girls!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Who run the world?!"

"Girls!"

* * *

 **Sade's POV**

It was cheer leading tryouts and Sade was super nervous. Because always expected the worse that way the situation would feel minuscule to her even though it would be pretty bad to a optimist .

She watched all those snotty cheerleading movies about the captain being stuck up and rude. So she was a nervous wreck.

Jazmine was the one who persuaded her to try out for the team because of her gymnastics background. The only problem was Sade couldn't dance to save her life. Like her name and rhythm didn't even go in the same sentence. Huey teased her about it a lot but it didn't really bother her. She knew she couldn't dance.

It kinda sucked that they have cheer leading tryouts on the field with the football players right there. Like right there.

She didn't want those boys to see her practicing but luckily her brother and Hiro were over there so she should be fine.

While everyone was waiting for the captain to show up Sade got a look at girls and few boys who were her competition. They were wearing workout bras (well the girls were if the boys did it would be kind of weird... Not that Sade sees a problem with boys wearing bras it would just be taboo) and they are were wearing yoga pants and shorts.

Sade felt kind of under or overdressed she was not sure what she was but she was something wearing one of Caesar's old white T- shirts and loose grey sweatpants.

She looked around and saw everyone doing some crazy stretches as if they were pretzels. So she attempted to do a flamingo stretch and fell flat on her face. She quickly got up and looked around.

 _Good no one seen that_

"Oh my God are you okay?" A petite beautiful African American girl with long straight hair rushed over to Sade.

 _Oh sugar honey ice tea_

"Oh yeah, I'm okay I'm just the queen of awkward situations" Sade explained dusting the dirt off her pants that wouldn't come off.

"We all have our awkward moments. Lord knows I do. I'm Angela" She said.

"Sade. but a lot of people around here call me Sister" Sade stuck her hand out to shake but Angela surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry I'm a hugger" Angela giggled.

"It's okay I loves hugs" Sade said awkwardly breaking away from Angela.

"Right... Oh I should get going it's time to get started with the tryouts" Angela said looking at her watch.

"Yeah... Wait what?" Sade asked but Angela was already gone.

 _What tryouts is she the-_

 _"_ Gather round everyone... Gather around" Angela said standing on the bleachers facing the crowd of boys and girls.

 _She is the captain... But she's so nice_

"So before we get straight into the tryouts I want to make a huge circle towards the middle of the field. But not too close. I don't want any football accidents" She giggled.

Everyone did as told. "This is a great circle. Good job you guys. Okay I know you're all probably super nervous right now so let's just go around in a circle and say our names what grades were in and something unique about ourselves... I'll go first... My name is Angela Robinson, I'm a senior, and something unique about me is that I was adopted by a same sex couple. So I have two dads" Angela smiled and nodded her head towards Sade who was standing right next to her.

"Oh... Um my name is Sade Caesar, I'm sophomore and something unique about me is uh... Um... I uh don't know what's unique about me."

"What! There has to be something unique about you... Your you, there is no one else like Sade Caesar and for that I want three things" Angela gave an encouraging smile.

"Ok um... My favorite color is purple... I was diagnosed with dyslexia when I was four... And... And" Sade felt herself getting nervous.

"It's okay go on" Angela said softly.

"Okay... This may sound really gross but I don't have a favorite ice cream flavor instead I just mix strawberry, vanilla, rocky road, mint chocolate chip, and cookies & cream all together in one bowl." Sade giggled.

"You're so silly, great job Sade... Who's next?" Angela asked.

10 minutes later everyone had gone and were way more comfortable. They were able to let go of that breath they had all been holding. Sade included.

Angela showed everyone a simple routine slowly making sure everyone got it. Sade had half of it down and the other half was a jumbled up mess.

"Hey Sade do you need a little help?" Angela asked her.

"Yes, please" Sade answered.

"Cool my little cousin has dyslexia too. But that doesn't stop him from being a regular kid and I'm glad it doesn't stop you either... Okay so I saw you were having trouble with this part let me show you."

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

"Alright boys let me see those high knees none of that sissy shit. I want them knees up so high they touch your face!" Coach Milian yelled at the boys trying out for football.

Surprisingly Coach Milian was a _woman_ in her late thirties. She may have been a woman but that didn't mean she was not tougher than the male coaches. She may have been worse. They had just finished the first half of the game but do they get a break? No. Coach Milian wanted them to do more exercises to make sure their heart rates stayed up.

Hiro caught himself staring at the cheerleaders on the left of the field again. One cheerleader in particular.

"Hey Hiro! Where's your knees at get your head in the game son" Coach Milian barked him.

"Yo Hiro where's your head at man you were doing fine in the beginning?"

Caesar asked Hiro.

It's true Hiro was doing exceptional on the field as the quarterback. But when he saw her. Everything stopped working but his heart.

Hiro sighed and looked at Sade and the mystery girl again dancing.

"I know you ain't staring at my sister" Caesar gave him a challenging look.

"No that's disrespectful man. I'm talking about the one next to her" Hiro said.

"Oh you mean the petite captain" Caesar smirked.

"Yeah she fine than a moththerfucker, I'm bout to go holla at her. Cover for me" Hiro said taking off his helmet and handing it to Caesar.

"Now how the hell am I gonna cover for you in football?" Caesar asks.

"Make yourself big" He walked towards the group of people.

When Hiro got over to Sade and the girl he puts on his charm.

"Excuse me miss do you have a band aid?" Hiro smirked.

"No why?" She asked sweetly.

"Because I just scraped my knee falling for you" Hiro put his hand to his heart.

Sade busted out laughing while the mystery girl just smiled "Ha! Hiro I have to add that one to your cheesy pickup line book" Sade wheezed out trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Uh Sade can you give me and the lady some privacy." Hiro said between clenched teeth giving Sade the eye.

"Ok I'll give y'all some _alone_ time. Don't believe anything he says Angela he's a player" Sade warned.

Hiro rolled his eyes and lightly pushed her in the opposite direction.

"You two know each other?" the mystery girl asked.

"Yeah she's my best friends little sister. So it's like she's mine because we all basically grew up together" Hiro answered.

"That's so sweet I'm Angela by the way. And you are?" She smiled up at him.

"Hiro. But enough about me. I want to know about you"

Angela bats her eyelashes at him "Well that's going to take longer than a couple of minutes for me to tell you"

"Can I have your number?" Hiro pulled out a pen from behind his ear.

He handed it to her "My phone is in the locker room"

She wrote her number on his arm. "You better not say you lost my number boy"

"You better not have given me a fake number girl"

They stand and stare at each other and Angela is about to say something before...

"Otomo! What are you doing we already started playing the game!?"

Coach Milian yelled from across the field.

"You better go before she chews your head off" Angela advised him.

"Yeah, I'll call you tonight" Hiro grinned. "Can't wait!" She waved him goodbye.

 _Neither can I. We about to be on the hotline_

* * *

 **Jazmine's POV**

Jazmine and Erykah were on the floor in the auditorium stretching. They heard their captain was a senior and was a strict ballerina. Woodcrest High was so cheap they didn't have a contemporary dance team so they were stuck with whatever type dance the captain chose.

Jazmine and Erykah wanted to change that. Before the girl even came in the room her assistant informed the girls to put their hair in a bun and put on their ballet shoes, leotards and tights.

Well Jazmine and Erykah didn't have that because it was impossible for black girls to find ballet gear in Woodcrest specifically Jazmine and Erykah because of their curves so they put their hair in buns, and wore sports bras, spandex shorts, and ballet shoes.

The captain was more than 15 minutes late and everyone just decided to mingle. Well almost everyone, Erykah was in the corner of the room texting Jason.

Jazmine talked to the new girls and they were really nice and agreed with Erykah and Jazmine about not being a fan of the classical form of ballet.

There were a couple guys in there too. A really hot, buff guy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to Jazmine.

"Hey your Jazmine right?" The boy smiled at her.

"Yes how do you know my name?"

"Who doesn't know your name? I'm Joseph by the way I'm a senior" He stuck his hand out.

Jazmine took his hand and returned the gesture "Nice to meet you Joseph so, how long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was 6 it's always been a passion of mine. And you?" Joseph asked.

"Well my mom was a dancer and her mom was a dancer so it's kinda in my blood. I've dancing since I could walk-"

Jazmine suddenly tripped over her ballet slippers and fell into Joseph's arms.

 _This is so cliche_

"Sorry" Jazmine said looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"Jazmine... You have the most beautiful eyes" He said staring at her with total fascination. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"What the hell?! Who is this tramp on my boyfriend" Joseph dropped Jazmine on the floor at the sound of a angry girl's voice.

"Ow!"

"What the hell are you bitch?" Some blonde chick came closer to Jazmine and hovered over her.

"I could ask the same thing about you" Jazmine said standing back up rubbing her already sore derriere.

"I am Brittany. Joseph's girlfriend. And the captain of this dance team" She said sticking her nose up in the air.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know he was your boyfriend."

"Yeah he is. I guess you can't help being the little whore everyone knows you are" Brittany said getting in her face.

Jazmine felt the tears threatening to fall from her face but she sucks them back in.

 _Darn me for being so sensitive_

"Hey! I know ain't calling my friend out of her name when you done fucked half the football team last year" Erykah appeared stepping in front of Jazmine and getting in Brittany's face.

" Well at least I admit what I do unlike you who deny you and Jason are fucking and have been since you started dating...nice outfits by the way. I see you two can't follow directions" Brittany turned around swiftly. Her hair smacking Erykah in the face.

Erykah charged at Brittany getting ready to beat her down but, Jazmine held her back.

"She's not worth it Mama... Wait are you and Jason really-"

"It's not important"

Jazmine let it go... _For now._

It was not like Jazmine had never thought about sex. She was constantly reminded of it by Riley but, she didn't think of sex as being a mortal sin.

She was a virgin, and as far she knew Cindy, and Sade were too.

It was not like if Erykah was doing it she would think differently of her. Jazmine just thought friends should know these things about each other.

But She didn't pressure her about it.

"Okay you poor excuse of ballerinas stand up, shows over. Now I'm only going to do this routine once. And that's it"

Brittany "teaches" the group a complicated ballet dance routine with all kinds of flips, jumps, and turns. One girl asked if she can do it a little slower and she told her "if you can't keep up then get out."

The girl hung her head low and grabbed her stuff. "Does anyone else need to go?" Brittney asked.

Everyone shook their heads except Jazmine who went twords the door before the girl was about to leave. ''Hey, do you want me to help you?"

"Yeah..thank you" She smiled at Jazmine.

While Brittany watched the other girls individually do the routine Erykah and Jazmine helped the girl.

When it was Erykah and Jazmine's turn they looked at Brittany like she was crazy. "We're not doing that shit" Erykah said flicking the imaginary dirt off her nails.

"You got anything better?" Brittany asked with her hands on her hips.

Actually they did. Jazmine and Erykah choreographed a dance a few weeks before school started.

Jazmine grabbed her beats pill stereo and placed her phone on the dock then handed the stereo to Brittany. "Why don't you press play for us darling" Jazmine smiled before standing next to Erykah waiting for the intro.

 _Hehehe Yeah b,_

 _Talk your shit hehehe (partner let me upgrade you)_

 _How you're gonna upgrade me_

 _What's_ higher than number one

 _you know I used to beat that block_

 _Now I be's the block (partner let me upgrade you)_

They took off their ballet shoes and let their hair down and began tearing the floor up. They do the dance flawlessly, during one part of the dance Jazmine pushed up on Joseph and popped her butt then dropped it low on him while Erykah touched on him.

 _You need a real woman in your life_

 _That's a good look_

 _Taking care, home is still fly_

 _That's a good look_

 _I'm gonna help you build up your account_

 _That's a good look_

 _Better yet a hood look,_

 _Ladies that's a good look_

Towards the middle of the dance Jazmine got everyone on their feet and she taught them a simple step so they could all be included in the dance.

 _Partner let me upgrade you_

 _Audemars Piguet you_

 _Switch your neck ties to purple labels_

 _Upgrade you_

 _I can (up), can I (up)_

 _Lemme upgrade_ yo _u_

 _Introduce you to some new things & Upgrade _yo _u_

At the end Jazmine got in Brittany's face and then swung her hair in Brittany's face like she did Erykah earlier.

"Let me upgrade you" Jazmine said giving her five fingers to the face.

The whole room cheered while Brittany squeaked then stormed out of the room. Her assistant followed her after giving the girls a quick thumbs up and left.

While the girls were jumping up and down giggling Jazmine felt someone tap on her shoulder. Jazmine smiled after turning around to see Joseph's face.

"I just want to tell you and Erykah that you two did amazing. Especially you Jazmine I didn't know you could dance like that" Joseph licked his lips causing Jazmine's knees to buckle.

Jazmine blushed "Thank you"

"JOSEPH!" Brittany yelled from the hallway.

"The princess awaits, Coming dear!" He said bitterly.

"See you around _Jazmine_ " Joseph says charmingly.

When he's gone all the girls squeal. "He likes you" Erykah said walking over to the corner of the room to grab her duffle bag.

"He does not! He has a girlfriend" Jazmine blushed picking up her things as well and following Erykah out the door towards the bathroom.

"Oh my God you like him too... look she's blushing" Erykah teased walking into the girls bathroom behind Jazmine.

" I do not. And like I said before he has a girlfriend and Jazzy don't get down like that." Jazmine repeated checking herself out in the mirror above the sink.

"Yeah, a bitch ass girlfriend" Erykah said before walking into the big bathroom stall to change out of her dance clothes.

"But still I don't want to break up any happy homes 'cause I wouldn't want anybody to do that to mine" Jazmine.

"Girl, please ain't nothing happy about their home. Jason told me she was fucking his best friend Aaren all summer" Erykah said through the stall.

"Okay can we stop talking about other people and their relationships?" Jazmine asked.

"Whatever you say _Jazmine_ " Erykah said mocking Joseph's flirty tone.

"He did not say all that" Jazmine lied. That was exactly how he said it.

A few minutes later Erykah opened the stall and was in the outfit she wore earlier. Jazmine was about to walked out the bathroom when Erykah pulled her back " wait I know you ain't walking out like that Huey's gone get on you're ass" Erykah said noticing Jazmine was still wearing her white criss cross sports bra and spandex shorts.

Jazmine just shrug her shoulders and walked out the bathroom with her head turned towards Erykah " Huey Freeman is not my father I am not afraid of-" Erykah coughed and motioned for Jazmine to turn around.

Jazmine jumped and hid behind Erykah after turning around to see Huey standing outside the door with his arms crossed frowning at her attire.

"Jazmine what the hell are you wearing?" He asked.

"I tried to tell her" Erykah said shaking her head walking slowly down the hallway towards the parking lot so she could listen in on their conversation. No one else was in the hallway so they could talk as loud as they wanted.

"Jazmine I see more skin than I see clothes" Huey ignored Erykah pulling of his jacket grey sweatshirt.

Jazmine smacked her teeth "But it's hot outside"

"Like I care. I am not letting those perverts look at you and I'm talking about our _friends_ " Huey said looking into her eyes as if he was afraid to look down.

"Not all boys are perverts" Jazmine said matter-of-factly.

"They are"

Jazmine gasped "So that means your pervert Huey Freeman" .

"No... ugh Jazmine just put the sweater on please." He blushed handing Jazmine the sweatshirt. She frowned at how big it was on her small frame, stopping at her knees.

"Hueyyyy" She whined but of course Huey being the insensitive person he was just disregarded Jazmine's feelings and grabbed her wrist so they could catch up with Erykah who was holding the door open for them.

"Thanks Mama" Jazmine said. When they got to the parking lot the crew was standing around Huey's car so they could debrief.

"So how was y'all tryouts everyone?" Jazmine asked the group. "Tough" They all responded.

 _True_

"Hey guys guess what?" Erykah said looking at her phone

"Humor us Erykah" Huey said.

"One of Jason's college friends are throwing a party tonight and he wants us to come" She replied showing Cindy what Jazmine inferred was the invite.

"For real? A college party, you know that shit is gone be lit as fuck and they gone have booze" Cindy grinned.

"And Twerking" Erykah added.

"And College boys!" Jazmine and Sade squealed.

"Whoa whoa wait... Back that up do you girls seriously think we are letting you go to an establishment with underage drinking, illegal drugs, and underage sexual activities?" Huey raised his eyebrow at the girls specifically Jazmine.

"Hell no!" Caesar, and Hiro said at the same time.

"For once I agree with my gay ass brotha. Y'all ain't goin' nowhere tonight" Riley said seriously.

"Man y'all some haters" Cindy said and the other girls nod their heads in agreement.

"We'll be that. But y'all better promise y'all ain't go do no sneaky shit" Riley said looking at directly at Cindy.

"We promise" all the girls except Erykah said in a sad tone.

Caesar looked at Erykah "I'm going with my boyfriend so... He'll protect me"

"And your mom is okay with this?"

"She doesn't need to know, and don't you dare snitch on me Michael" Erykah pointed her finger at him.

"Whatever let's go. I'm tired as fuck Coach Millian don't play bye y'all" Caesar said exhorting Sade and Erykah towards his car.

"Me and Hiro should get going too bye y'all" Cindy said walking towards her Cadillac with Hiro in tow. Hiro had a car too but, his had been in the shop for a week after a tree fell on it so Cindy drove him to school because they lived fairly close to one another.

Huey, Jazmine, and Riley get into Huey's car and head towards _Timid Deer Lane. During the ride Huey_ started lecturing Jazmine about underage drinking. She tried to pay attention but interrupted by an incoming group text message.

From Erykah: _Y'all really gone listen to dem fools?_

From Cindy: _Reezy ain't my daddy_

Jazmine thought about it the decided to text back.

To Groupchat: _Huey is not mine either_

From Erykah: _So you know what we gotta do. Sade you in?_

From Sade: _Caesar is going to kill me. You guys can go without out me._

To Groupchat: _Aww come on Sade you're a teen live a little._

From Cindy: _Yeah Bitch YOLO!_

From Sade: _Darn it peer pressure. Erykah you're going to have to tell Jason to pick me up from the backdoor._

From Erykah: _Hell yeah. Now it's going to be a party. Be ready by 10._

To Groupchat: _Party! Party! Party!_

"Jazmine! Are you listening to me?" Huey looked up at her from his rear view mirror.

"Yeah" Jazmine lied putting down her phone. "No her ass too glued on that phone she ain't listening" Riley read between her lie turning around to stick his lip out at her.

"I am" Jazmine lied again which she probably shouldn't have because Huey could always see right through her lies.

"Then what did I say?" Huey asked raising his eyebrows in his usual Huey-like fashion.

"That you're taking me and Riley for ice cream" Jazmine giggled.

Huey gave her a disappointed look then turned the corner where Jimmy's ice cream parlor was on

 _Aww Huey is so sweet. Now what am I going to wear tonight...ooo I have the perfect thing._


	3. We Like To Party

_**A/N Hello Readers just a quick authors note. I want to inform you all that some of the themes and events in this story are highly controversial and emotional for some people. Some of topics in the story that may be featured include physical and verbal abuse, self harm, sex, drugs, and assault. Any similarities shown between the characters and people in real life is purely coincidental. But they are examples of real stuff some young people forced to go through.**_

 _ **But on a happy note I want to thank you all for motivating me to write and boosting my confidence. I swear every time someone comments or I see someone has viewed my story I start grinning like a crazy person and my friends think there's something wrong with me. But I don't care because I GET SO EXCITED AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT! P.S random fact about me when I'm out in my everyday life I sometimes just bust out in song. It freaks a lot of people out. Now without further adieu let's get back to the story.**_

* * *

 **Erykah's POV**

Jason and Erykah sat in front of Jazmine's house in Jason's grey sports car.

Jason dressed in black leather jeans and a red t-shirt with red & white Nikes. And Erykah wearing matching high waisted leather pants, Jason's red team jersey tied in the back to expose her midriff, and matching Nikes. Her hair half up half down.

"Don't think because I'm letting you and your friends come to this party I forgot about that little stunt you played earlier with that nigga Caesar. You need to tell your friends what we do behind closed doors is our business not there's. Do you hear me?" Jason said in a harsh tone. His fingertips drumming on the steering wheel.

Erykah looked down into her lap "Yes"

"Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you Bitch!" Jason roughly grabbed her neck jerking her face towards him. "Stop Jason you're hurting me." Erykah cried gasping for air. Jason let go of his death grip and used that aggregation to grip the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled. "I know" Erykah whispered softly rubbing her already bruised neck.

"I didn't mean it" He looked at her with fire in his eyes. Erykah always made it a habit of not looking into his eyes it was like what Erykah invised looking at the soul of the devil felt like.

"You never mean it" Erykah replied weakly trying to figure out how she was going to hide this new bruise from her friends.

"Kiss me" Jason demanded pushing his face towards hers to get a kiss. Erykah gave into his demand and gave him a slow kiss on his lips sensually. The kiss got more intense and Erykah slipped her tongue in his mouth tasting his bittersweet tongue, climbing onto his lap being careful not to press on the steering wheel, and immediately felt his warm manhood poking her.

She slide her hands under his t-shirt running her nails up and down his chest while Jason squeezed her ass through her leather pants.

Erykah moaned loudly when he reached up to suck on her neck while grabbing her hips forcefully to grind her into him.

Right when Erykah was getting into it Jason broke the lip lock "Text your friend."

Erykah climbed off him sitting back into the passenger seat and pulled out her phone to text Jazmine to let her know they were outside.

* * *

 **Jazmine's POV**

"Mom! Have you seen my diamond earrings!?" Jazmine exclaimed from in her bedroom. She was almost finished getting ready- well she had already taken a shower, styled her hair, pir on light makeup, and put on her jewelry. She just had to put on her outfit.

She was currently wearing her robe "Uh yeah I borrowed them last Thursday" Sarah answered as she was passing her bedroom with a laundry basket full of clean clothes.

"Well where are they I've been looking all over for them?" Jazmine asked closing her jewelry box.

"Um... I think I left them at boss's house I'll ask if he's seen them" Her Mom said leaning against her Jazmine's bedroom door frame.

 _Her boss's house... What the-_

"What were you doing at your boss's house, isn't that kinda unprofessional?" Jazmine asked suspiciously.

"It's not when he invites you for dinner. His house is quite lovely actually."

"Cool. But why didn't he invite Me and Daddy? Fam gotta eat too Mom" Jazmine said trying to figure out what earring she was going to where.

Sarah sighed putting down the laundry basket. "It was short notice and you know your father never has time for us being the selfish, inconsiderate bastard he is, at work all the time. He Doesn't have time for his own family so why would he have time to have a sit down dinner with my boss?"

"He tries Mom. I bet it's hard to manage being a full time prosecutor and taking care of a family" Jazmine said defending her daddy before walking into her closet to get her outfit.

"Whatever. Enough about your father I can't even go there right now. Hurry up and get dressed I want to see you" Sarah said grabbing the laundry basket and heading towards her and Tom's room.

After getting dressed Jazmine checked herself out in full length mirror, looking for any imperfections her mother was bound to point out.

She was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap corset crop top and matching maxi skirt, 5 inch tan peep toe heels.

Sarah was a "classic" woman. Her mother (Jazmine's Grandma) raised her to use her body to get what she wanted. And Sarah had followed the same traditions teaching Jazmine to use her body, show skin, and be that woman that catches every man's eye. She said to channel her inner Marilyn Monroe.

Tom said he didn't want Jazmine to be viewed as a sex symbol for men. Especially at her age. But Sarah always corrected him and plays the _'you don't know what it's like being a woman living in a man's world'_ card.

Jazmine still didn't understand how her Mother fooled people into thinking she was happy all the time and Ms. Betty Crocker but it was not the truth. Sarah was going through something.

For example she acts so sweet and happy during Sunday dinners at the Freeman's and then when she gets home she turns into a hateful person.

Then again Sarah always said _'a lady changes her personality when she is in public versus when she is at home.'_

But Jazmine just thought that means you have Bipolar disorder.

"Jazmine come here, I said let me look at you!" Sarah yelled from her bedroom. Jazmine flinched at the tone and walked slowly inside her room waiting for the negativity.

Her Mom was sitting up in her bed folding what appeared to be just her laundry.

"Oh no no no... What is this the 60's hike that skirt up. We need to work on that stomach of yours and your breasts don't worry about that your mother didn't get boobs until last year with Dr. Watts. We'll just make an appointment with him after your father wins his next case" She said nonchalantly folding a silk blouse Jazmine never seen before.

"But Mom... I like my body and I've been working out and eating right and-"

Sarah laughed "Eating right my ass... I seen those ice cream wrappers in the garbage... Jazmine what do I always tell you"

"Beauty is sacrifice" Jazmine recited.

"Yes... Now turn around" Sarah said putting down the sweater she was about to fold.

Jazmine did so giving her mom a full view of her outfit. "Mom... Do you think it may be a little too tight?"

"No Marilyn Monroe herself that your clothes should be tight enough to to show you're a woman but loose enough to show you are a lady... What's the occasion anyway?" Sarah asked.

"Erykah's boyfriend's college friends are throwing a party"

"Ooo a college party... I remember my first college party... I met a guy there he was so handsome we danced until everyone left... And then he lead me up to his dorm room and he touched me and caressed me and he explored every inch of my-" Jazmine interrupted her blunt mother.

"Whoa whoa let's stop there. Erykah just texted me her and Jason are outside so... I'll be back around midnight" Jazmine said already walking down the staircase.

"Yeah... Don't come home pregnant!" Sarah yelled.

"I won't!" Jazmine called back closing the front door.

* * *

 **Sade's POV**

Sade sat quiet and still in her queen sized bed with the cover up to her chin as she heard Caesar's footsteps come closer. Her Mom was at work as usual. She had two full time job as a nurse practitioner at the local hospital and security guard. Because her mom wasn't to present in the household and Sade's father walked out on them when she was little. Caesar was her consistent "parent" and father figure. He always made sure she was taken care of, took her shopping, made her dinner, and even grounded her when she did something bad which was rare. It only happened when it had something to do with Jazmine, Cindy, and/ or Erykah.

Sade closed her eyes tightly when her bedroom door creaked open. A few moments later she heard her door shut and Caesar's bedroom door close.

Sade jumped out of bed fully dressed wearing a floral off the shoulder long sleeve white dress with orange, purple, and yellow flowers. Her hair in a curly poofy ponytail, light makeup, and orange sandals.

She quickly grabbed her cell phone, purse and left her room quietly tiptoeing past her brothers bedroom. Sade jumped when she heard his door open and quickly ran down the stairs out the back door.

 _Whooo that was close_

She placed her hand to her fast beating chest. Her heart had just turned back to normal...

 _Beep! Beep_!

A car appeared right in front of her. Jason's car. Almost giving her a heart attack.

 _I knew I couldn't stand that fool_

Jason rolled down his tinted passenger window and Erykah stuck her head out the car. "Hey Sister you look cute get in the car let's go!" She exclaimed.

Sade looked back towards her house noticing how all the lights were still off "shhh be quiet Caesar's right upstairs"

Erykah chuckled "Girl get yo ass in the car ain't nobody afraid of Michael" Sade smiled nervously "okay but _when_ we get caught I'm ratting you all out"

"We'll take that Sade now get in before we're late" Jazmine said before Sade got into Jason's car and he sped off.

"Aren't we getting Cindy?" Sade asked Erykah and Jazmine. "No" Jason said sternly.

Erykah rolled her eyes "He means yes you know how him and Cindy are"

Sade nodded her head. Jason cannot stand Cindy and vise versa. They can't even be in the same area without altercations. Since both Jason and Cindy have that need to be in control they butt heads a lot. And Cindy simply does not think Jason is a good guy and doesn't want Erykah dating him.

"Yeah like remember the time we went ice skating and Cindy tied his skates together and Jason fell right on his butt. I'm not a big fan of watching people get hurt but that was some funny stuff. I think Riley still has the video" Jazmine laughed causing Erykah and Sade to start joining in laughter.

Jason griped the steering wheel roughly and sent Erykah a glare Sade couldn't read because she was sitting directly behind him but it caused her to stop laughing and sit back in her seat. Jazmine and Sade sent each other looks that said _'What was that?'_

The rest of the ride to Cindy's was quiet and Sade couldn't sworn she saw Erykah swipe her left eye but she didn't know so she didn't say anything.

When they pulled up to Cindy's mansion she was already outside wearing her hair straight down to her butt, high waisted white ripped jeans, a Chicago Bulls crop top, a Chicago Bulls SnapBack to the back, and black Jordan's.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Jason in the front seat. "Ew Mama why you still dating this clown?" Cindy asked already getting started.

Jason was about to say something but Erykah stopped him "Because I love him and he's my _daddy_ " She gently turned Jason's chin to give him a slow French kiss. Sade swore she saw Jason bite her tongue on purpose.

 _Maybe it's a freaky fetish kind of thing_

"Ewww PDA!" Jazmine giggled. "Does that answer your question inside out Oreo" Jason smirked.

"Whatever" Cindy mugged him but got in the car nevertheless with Jazmine sitting in the middle before Jason drove off.

"Sup sexy mamas, and Bitch ass nigga" Cindy greeted everyone in the car.

"Hi Cindy" Erykah, Jazmine, and Sade said giving Cindy a look reminding her to at least _try_ and be nice.

"Oh what I don't a get a Hi nigga" Cindy told Jason with an attitude. "Hi Hoe." Jason snickered.

"Uh huh don't make me fuck you up. You lucky I just got my nails done or I been done took off on yo ass while you driving bitch." Cindy spat.

"Wait, Since when does Cindy McPherson get her nails done?" Erykah asked. "Ooo let us see" Jazmine pleaded pulling Cindy's hand towards her and Sade. They were cute, a simple French manicure on her natural long nails.

"Don't get used to them my annoying ass Mama is making me do modeling. I swear she's trying to live her life through me." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Ha! Cindy modeling that's funny what you gone be a playboy bunny. I'm glad your Mom has finally come to terms with you being a hoe" Jason laughed.

"Jason!" Erykah exclaimed.

"Nah it's alright he ain't gone be laughing when I knock out all his teeth one by one" Cindy said surprisingly calm.

"Yeah and you ass ain't gone be talking when I fucking drive this bitch off the Woodcrest bridge and you in the middle of the Ocean." Jason snapped back.

"Okay you know what you guys need to shut the hell up sit back and relax! I've had a long fucking day I'm ready to have fun. I didn't sneak out the house to hear you two go back and forth over dumb shit! Now calm down, get your life together, and If I hear one more goddamn word I'm jumping in the driver's seat and driving this mother fucker off a Cliff! Am I understood?" Sade snapped.

Everyone knows Sade is a sweetheart and is very soft spoken but when she gets pissed off she will go off and you shouldn't cross her when it happens.

"Yes Ma'am" Jason and Cindy said quickly at same time. Jazmine rubbed Sade's arm calming her down while Jason quickly parked in front of the house where the party was. "Thank You... Now let's party!"She smiled getting out of the car.

* * *

 **Jazmine's POV**

 _'What on earth did I get myself into'_

When they walked into the party the room was packed with Wild College kids. There were people grinding on each other to the beat of the loud music, people making out in all corners of the room, a couple of people were throwing up, and a crowd of people surrounding the bar watching a drunk chubby guys chug down beer.

Jazmine was grossed out. She should've just stayed home and watched the reruns of _A Different World_ on Netflix.

"Aye Kyle what's up man. I want you meet my Girlfriend!" Jason said pulling Erykah with him towards a group college looking guys who Jazmine inferred where the men Jason played basketball with.

"Yo I'm trying to get some tequila so I'mma have to ditch you good girls" Cindy said breaking away from Jazmine and Sade.

"We feel the love" Jazmine said sarcastically.

"Ya'll know I love y'all but I'm bouts to get my drank on" Cindy chuckled walking over to the bar.

Jazmine and Sade just stood in the corner of the room looking out of place.

"Alright! This next song goes out to all my niggas who love to party!" The DJ said in to the microphone as the intro to the song played.

 _You a bad girl and your friends bad too, oh_

 _She got the swag sauce, she drippin' swagu_

 _You a bad girl and your friends bad too, oh_

 _she got the swag sauce, she drippin' swagu_

"Ooo Jazzy this is my song!" Sade exclaimed. Two attractive black boys who appeared to be twins came up to them. The first one spoke "It's ours too boo. I'm Damien and this is my brother Devon Y'all wanna dance?"

"Sure" Sade smiled reaching to take his hand. But he stopped her "My brother was feeling you, I'm trying to get to know green eyed girl right here" Damien said smiling at Jazmine. She gave him a polite smile.

 _This boy is cute mmmm maybe this party isn't half bad but I'm watching if he tries any funny crap_ _"_ Let's dance" She said leading him to the dance floor next to Sade and Devon.

 _I may be young, but I'm ready_

 _To give you all my love_

 _I told my girls you can get it_

 _Don't slow it down, just let it go_

Jazmine turned around so her body around so her butt was on his crotch and her arms around his neck. She did a sexy body roll as Damien held her hips tightly. "Damn Baby what you mixed or something?" Jazmine giggled "Bingo, now shut up and dance" She turned around and continued to dance with the boy.

 _'Cause we like to party-y-y-y-y-y-y_

 _'Cause we like to party-y-y-y-y-y-y_

 _'Cause we like to party_

Jazmine moved her arms from side to side to everyone on the dance floor. While Her and Damien were grinding to the beat. They continued to dance like that until the end of the song and another one came on. Jazmine broke away from the hold Damien had on her hips.

"Nice dance." Jazmine said turning to walk away but he pulled her back into him.

"Wait I never got your name"

"Jazmine"

Damien licked his lips "Jazmine... Figures... Mmm how would you like to see my dorm room? It's back on campus about a mile away."

"Uh I don't know I came here with my friends they'd be mad if I just left them here" Jazmine said oblivious to the fact the boy wanted to do more than show her his room.

"It doesn't look like they'd even miss you look." He said gesturing to Sade with her head on Devon's chest slow dancing, Erykah and Jason talking to some basketball people, and Cindy chugging her 9th shot of tequila.

"Come on Jazmine I really want you to see my room. Don't worry you're safe with me" He said gently caressing Jazmine's thighs.

Jazmine being the trusting innocent girl she is nods her head and smiles "Sure"

"OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY!"


	4. Busted

**Hiro's POV**

"So you mean to tell me your Grandma chased him out the house with a broom?" Hiro laughed for the millionth time that night. Hiro called Angela a few hours before and they've been talking on the phone non-stop. He was really digging this girl.

She had beauty, talent, brains, _and_ she can hold a conversation. He might just marry this chick. He heard her laugh on the other side of the phone "Yeah that's what my cousin greedy butt get trying to steal cookies before the food was ready"

Hiro sat up from his bed and held the phone closer to his ear "So how come you don't live with your parents?" He asked only to hear Angela's giggle completely stop. It must be a sore subject "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

She interrupted him "No you're fine. It's just a sore subject. I've been through a lot but I don't let it bring me down you know?"

"Right but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here"

"Well ain't you sweet hold on ... _I'm on the phone Jermaine is there something you need?_ " It sounded as if she was talking to someone else. "Oh I have to go Hiro. I'm babysitting my cousins while my Grandma's at bingo."

"Damn all five of them?" Hiro questioned.

Angela chuckled "yeah but, they're good kids."

"That's cool but before you go I kinda wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie downtown you know for $5 Wednesday?" Hiro asked.

"Oh so I passed your dating test?"

"Hon you had me at 'how may I help you?"

Angela giggled "You're cute, I'd love to see a movie with you. Just text me the deets"

"Cool. Good Night Angela"

"Good Night Hiro"

Hiro waited until she hung up the phone and let out a heavenly sigh then fell backwards on his pillow.

 _I can't wait for Wednesday._

* * *

 **Huey's POV**

Huey! What are you doing here?" Jazmine trembled in fear.

"I should be asking you the same question. Specifically what are you doing going alone with this perverted college boy you just met!"

Damien puffed his chest at Huey like he was going to do something "Uh excuse me?"

 _'Don't even try it I'm not trying to go to Jail'_

"Look bro there's a bunch of hotties this one's mine. So if you could just excuse us-"

Huey clenched fist feeling his blood boiling when this wanna be Usher ass nigga forcefully grabbed Jazmine's arm.

"Hey don't grab me like that. I'm not going anywhere with you" Jazmine yanked her arm away from him.

"The hell you aren't you just said that you wanted to go now that this Frederick Douglas lookin' ass nigga shows up you wanna act funny. Come on girl" This nigga had the nerve to grab her arm again.

 _Oh Hell No_

Huey didn't hesitate to slug him right in the jaw causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Riley was busy trying to get a drunk Cindy off a table dancing, Cesar was yelling at Sade, and the rest of the party goers were too occupied getting drunk and dancing to pay attention to the brawl that was getting ready to break out.

Damien tried to get up and defend himself but, Huey wasn't having having that. He was like a bull who just saw red and before he knew it he was kicking Damien in the ribcage.

"Shit! Get the fuck off me man" Damien cried out as if he was struggling for air.

"Don't you ever put your hands on her. I don't know who you think you are" Huey said delivering Damien more kicks to his ribcage and stomach.

"Huey!" Jazmine shrieked trying to pull Huey away from Damien.

Damien found some type of strength and pushed Huey off of him and stood up on his feet. "Man forget it. This hoe ain't worth all this. Her pussy must be tight as fuck the way you acting" Damien spat before Huey punch his stupid ass in the face and Jazmine kicked him in the balls. The boy cried out in pain as he hobbled his way out the door.

Huey looked at Jazmine who had an apologetic smile on her face, her eyes full of innocence. Every ounce of anger Huey stored in his body disappeared when he stared into her shiny emerald eyes.

Jazmine stretch on her tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Huey felt his cheeks warm under her lips.

 _How does she get her lips so soft_

Jazmine smiled as she pulled back. "Thank you Huey...for getting into a 'nigga moment' for me"Huey quickly put on her poker face and gave her his signature scrowl.

"Jazmine you gotta quit trusting people so much" Huey said seriously.

"Okay Hue Bear" Jazmine said holding onto his arm.

Huey gave a look "Not everyone has your best interest at heart"

"Okay Hue Bear"

"Don't think you're off the hook DuBois." He said sternly.

"Okay Hue Bear"

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

 _'I cannot believe this I told this girl not to come to this fucking party but does she ever listen to me? Now she dancing on the table._

 _"_ Cindy get yo ass off that table, Put down the drink, And come on were leaving." He stated quick and straight to the point.

"You're not the _bosh_ of me Reezy have drink. You obviously need one" She slurred before downing the rest of God knows what in the red cup she was swinging around.

 _Oh hell nah_

 _"_ Cindy you got 5 seconds to get yourself down or I will get down myself. Say I won't" He warned.

Cindy scoffed "Nigga you ain't gone do shit. I dare you to put your motherfucking hands on me see what-" She was cut off by Riley easily scooping her up in his arms bridal style.

"Dammit Riley put me down I'm a big girl I can walk"

"No"

Cindy decided to change tactics and use the puppy dog pout that always worked on Riley "Pwease"

"No" Riley said sternly. Except for this time.

"You know what I think you like touchin all on me shit" She said matter-of-factly when Riley turned around walking towards Huey and Jazmine.

"Maybe I do" Riley smirked feeding into her reindeer games.

Cindy giggled and hit his chest.

"Perv don't be tryna take advantage of me 'cause I'm drunk. I still have half of my mind."

"Yeah okay C" Riley just chose to agree with her to avoid confrontation. His jaw dropped as he felt Cindy's face nuzzle into his neck.

Riley almost dropped her when he felt the tip of Cindy's tongue run across the side of his neck. He automatically froze in the middle of the dance floor and involuntarily closed his eyes when she continued her acts now sucking on his sensitive flesh.

He let out a low groan when reached his ear and licked around his lobe gently nibbling it. "Your so _sexy_ when you dominate me. I wonder where else you can do that." Cindy whispered seductively.

Riley's already alert member grew bigger in his jeans.

 _Damn the things I would do to this girl- wait she's drunk._ She' _s not in her right mind._

Riley had to fight back his manly urges and stop this before it went any further. "Look who's taking advantage of who" He grinned setting Cindy down on her feet. And putting his arm around her shoulder just in case she fell.

They walked up to Huey and Jazmine. Both looking like they were ready to go. "Yo where's Caesar? Did he get Sade and Erykah yet?" Riley asked.

"Yeah he just sent Sade to the car and now he's working on Erykah" Jazmine said glancing at a pleading Caesar and annoyed Erykah in the corner.

* * *

 **Erykah's POV**

"Come on Erykah he's not even worried about you look" Caesar said gesturing towards Jason dancing with some skanky college girls dropping it low on him.

Erykah tore her eyes away from Jason and into Caesars chocolate brown eyes. "I hear you Michael but I just can't leave. I came with him therefore I'm leaving with him end of story." She said defensively crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well then let's see what your Mom has to say about this" Caesar said pulling out his cellphone.

"Wait no if she finds out I snuck out again she will kill me" Erykah said fearfully.

"Well the start writing your Will" Caesar said pressing numbers on his phone. Erykah placed her hand on his. "Ok I'll go... Just let me say goodbye to Jason"

Caesar nodded and headed towards Huey, Jazmine, Riley, and Cindy.

When Erykah got to Jason he didn't even notice she was in front of him, his face was to focused in the hoe's ass that was in front of him. She groaned inwardly and went over to Caesar and the crew who were all headed for the door.

Huey took Jazmine, Cindy, and Riley in his car while Caesar took Erykah and Sade in his.

"You're grounded for two weeks" Caesar said to Sade through the rear view mirror as her merged into the right lane.

"But that's not fair it was just a party Jazmine, Cindy, and Erykah went that's so not fair!" Sade whined from the backseat.

"It is kinda unfair I mean come on Michael she's a good girl let her live a little" Erykah agreed from the passenger seat scrolling through her instagram feed.

"Your one to talk. You _used_ to be a good girl too. And I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't-"

"Doesn't what? Doesn't end up like me because I don't listen to my mommy, I drink, I go to wild fucking parties, and I have sex." Erykah snapped.

"No. That's not what I was going to say Erykah stop putting words in my mouth. I was _going_ to say so she doesn't even knocked up at 14 with a baby's father who doesn't give a shit about her. Look Sade I'm your brother and it's my job to take care of you and keep you safe and in order for me to do my job you have to listen to me. I'm not going to tell you anything wrong. I'm not saying it to be the bad guy I'm doing this because I love you." Caesar said calmly looking at Sade through the rearview mirror.

"I love you too" Sade giggled before Caesar pulled up in front of their house.

"Ok Sade go in house, I'll be home after I drop Erykah off" Caesar said as Sade got out the car. He made sure she got in the house before he drove off.

Caesar and Erykah drove in silence for a while until Erykah spoke up "Look Michael I'm sorry for snapping at you like that I'm just... _tired"_

"Tired of Jason?" Caesar asked. Pulling up to her house and pulling the key out of the ignition. "I don't wanna talk about him... You wanna come in it's 12:30 she's probably asleep?" Erykah said changing the subject.

"Um... Okay" He said getting out the door and following Erykah to her doorstep.

"Shhhh" She shushed him once she saw her Mama sleeping on the recliner in front of the TV in the living room with rollers in her hair.

She motioned for him to come over to the staircase so she could close the door quietly.

She then left Caesar by the staircase and grabbed a cover from the linen closet to put over her sleeping mother.

Erykah leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Mama" She whispered. She then went back to Caesar who had his hand his heart. "How sweet" He whispered.

"Shut up" Erykah rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand to lead him to her bedroom. It used to be her Mama's bedroom but they switched because her didn't like her being downstairs.

Erykah opened up her bedroom door and went into her bathroom to put on her black sleeping shorts and white tank top.

She then climbed into bed while Caesar just sat awkwardly on the foot of the bed.

"Michael come to bed" Erykah said patting the empty side next to her.

"Are you sure?" Caesar asked with an unsure tone.

"Yeah come on it's too late for you to be driving" She answered.

"Ok" He said taking off his shoes, shutting off the light and climbing into bed. Erykah's back towards him.

"Goodnight Erykah"

"Goodnight Michael"


End file.
